


Here

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Komaru comes out to her brother, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's playing at something, and he can't help but be curious as to what his sister's thinking about.<br/>In which Komaru's eager to tell, and Makoto finds he doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there isn't any misinterpretations here! This is half-based off real life experience, so I'm really hoping I didn't misrepresent anything.

His pencil stilled in his hand when she giggled again – the 4th time in the last 5 minutes – cupping her hand to her cheek and practically nuzzling the phone in her hand. It was obnoxious, and clearly a plot to gain someone’s attention, but Komaru Naegi seemed perfectly content with being obvious, and emphasized this by bursting into a fresh wave of laughter, pink dusting her cheeks.

Makoto Naegi, the unfortunate witness to this turn of events, shot his sister a long-suffering look.

“What is it now?” he ventured, and was only answered with a wink on Komaru’s part. Makoto’s eyes dragged over his homework, before he sighed, and decided it really wasn’t any of his business. Not yet, anyway. Flinging an eraser in Komaru’s general direction, he asked, “Have you done your homework yet?”

“In a sec,” she waved him off, typing enthusiastically into her mobile, not looking up once.

“Seriously, Komaru…”

“I’ll get on it soon, I promise!”

“You always say that…”

“But I always do it, don’t I?”

Naegi raised a hand to his face, and rubbed his temple in exasperation. “C’mon, Komaru, you can play around when you’re done, okay?”

She giggled again, finally turning to look at him. “But it’s fun watching you suffer. Hope’s Peak must really be a league on its own, if you have to spend that much time doing the work.”

The older sibling kept his mouth shut, not wanting to admit that maybe it was just _him_ that was a little slow. Most of his classmates kept up surprisingly well. Or just didn’t do the work. That was alarmingly common, actually. Right. Anyhow. Back to being a good student.

Letting his eyes roam the worksheet once more, Makoto decided to heck with math. He would work on history, and maybe come back later. Maybe. Probably not. The procrastinator within him started to kick into action again. And he couldn't really blame himself for being curious.

“Hey Komaru,” he commenced, and she hummed in acknowledgement. “What’s so interesting on your phone, anyway?”

“Nothing,” she sang sweetly.

“There’s clearly something.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Komaru stick her tongue out at him. “Well, you would know if you came over here and investigated, wouldn’t you?”

He raised an eyebrow. So that was her plan. “You’re making me work for this?”

“Come and look!”

Bidding his homework adieu, Makoto sauntered over to his sister, peering into the screen of her phone. All he saw was her scrolling through some sort of website – decorated in dark and gloomy colors, and for some reason, there was a little duck icon in the corner.

“So? What’s this?”

She grinned at him. “Touko’s blog.”

Makoto glanced at the screen, and back at her. “Touko – oh, Fukawa’s? … Are you bothering her again?”

“No,” Komaru said with a smile. He wasn’t convinced.

“You are!” Her brother accused, pointing a finger at her. “I thought I told you to leave her alone! She always complains about you to Togami, and then he gives me this scary look afterwards…”

The girl ignored him, in favor of typing a little comment on the bottom of one of Fukawa’s blog entries.

“Hey! Listen to me! You shouldn’t be doing things like this – whether Fukawa is your friend or not!”

Komaru whistled, attaching a heart and a cheerful emoticon to the end of her comment.

Makoto nudged her, trying to get her attention. “Don’t ignore me! What if she reports you?”

“I’m not saying anything mean.” Komaru finally huffed, showing him the comment she had finished typing.

[SuperDaiKo]: Heeey! This is good! Your writing is so detailed, I had to use a dictionary to read it! Is this personal experience? So cute! I hope the lovely K-chan notices you soon!!

[SuperDaiKo]: ❤(❛▿❛✿)

“… well, that’s okay.” Makoto frowned. “But don’t cause any trouble, okay?”

Komaru nodded in response, clearly expecting something. Her hair antennae bobbed, and he felt his own tipping a little as well. He assessed her quietly, and Komaru seemed to nod again to encourage him.

After a beat, Makoto yielded. “Fine, I’ll bite… who’s ‘K-chan’?”

"What?"

"I asked you, who is 'K-chan'? You mentioned them in your comment."

Komaru’s expression turned mischievous. “Hmm, I wonder who K-chan could possibly be…”

Quickly, knowing she wasn't going to tell him outright, Makoto ran a list through his head. He wasn’t too good with English, but all the names that start with ‘K’ in English that he knows must be something like … Kirigiri, Kuwata, Kiyotaka, Komaeda, Kuzuryuu, Kazuichi, Koizumi and… Komaru, right?

“Is ‘K-chan’ special to Fukawa?” He asked curiously, wondering if he could narrow it down in a manner akin to 20 questions. He wondered idly if it was a trick, and the ‘k’ actually come from the ‘k’ within Byakuya… he wouldn’t be surprised…

“Well, maybe…” Komaru grinned almost sheepishly. “More like, Fukawa is very special to K-chan.”

Makoto blinked, immediately crossing off all their seniors (… unless Koizumi adored Fukawa’s work on the school magazine? Unless Souda got around to asking her out, too? Unless…) and more surprisingly, crossing off Togami from the list. He tried to think of any time Kirigiri treated Fukawa differently from someone else. If not her, then…?

“Well, what’s K-chan’s relationship with Fukawa?”

“Um…!” Komaru averted her gaze, suddenly nervous. “K-chan is… Fukawa’s friend. Uh, _girlfriend_ , actually.”

Makoto tilted his head, the gears in his head turning. He hadn’t realized Fukawa was with anyone, what with the way she seemed to pine over… “Oh, I see. Can I read about her…?” He asked, his hand out in friendly offering and Komaru pressed something, before handing the phone over.

_[… and despite every hint of ill discourse or emotional conflict, K-chan is incessant in her approach, always opting to stand tall and fearless as a tiger in the face of adversity – beyond comprehension of fear or cowardice. She is persistent as well as terribly pushy, and it becomes infuriating if I’m not ready to allow her to take the lead, but there is a particular … charm to being constant and I’m glad she is not one who is easily persuaded. Perhaps there is a quality to admire in such a strengthened, reckless disposition, however I must confess…]_

Makoto pushed the phone away, scrolling down and suddenly feeling dizzy from the sheer length of the article Fukawa had written along with the tiny screen; feeling he had gathered enough from that single paragraph. He regarded his sister with a newfound awe, “… why and how are you reading this again?”

“Well, I can’t understand a lot of it, actually…” Komaru had the decency to blush. “But I told Fukawa that I would absolutely support her, and that’s why I’m trying my best to read it to the end!”

Suddenly, something clicked in Makoto’s mind. He smiled, watching Komaru fidget with the phone in her hands. Then he stated simply, “Oh, so _you’re_ K-chan, aren’t you?”

Komaru nodded, glancing down but looking well relieved. Her peppiness seemed forced, but he didn’t press it, clearly seeing it was a delicate subject. He was probably the first one she had told, and judging by her restlessness, she probably expected a bad reaction. Makoto wondered if he gave off that kind of impression.

“Yeah, I’m K-chan!” She admitted, slightly delayed. “And I'm, well, I like girls. I hope you don’t mind – I just wanted you to know.”

“It’s cool.” Makoto said finally, placing his hands on her shoulders. Komaru flinched, and he felt his heart go out for her. “Hey… no, don’t worry about it! I’m not judging you. You can go out with whoever you like, and if you choose to date Fukawa, then you have my blessing.”

Komaru still looked a little unsure. “You don’t care … that I like _girls_? Only girls?”

“No, of course not! Relax!” Makoto ruffled her hair, earning a yelp of annoyance. She didn't seem so forced anymore, and for that he was eternally grateful. If anyone hurt his sister - if he had hurt his sister - he wouldn't know what to do with himself... “I told you, you like whoever you like. What’s wrong with being gay?”

She started to smile, “Oh, come on, it’s only a little bit gay.”

He laughed. “Okay, fine. So you’re a _little bit_ gay. I don’t see a problem here.”

“I love girls.” Komaru asserted, as if waiting for a bout of confidence. “Girls are great. And I love Touko.”

Makoto beamed, happy to oblige. “There you go, kiddo. Loud and proud. I’m really glad you told me.”

Komaru lunged forward, and enveloped her elder brother in a hug, which he returned readily, patting her back. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

"You're a brave girl, Komaru, and I'm so proud of you."

And it was the truth. Makoto couldn’t help but feel proud of her for coming out to him, when he had made no indication for or against same sex relationships. He imagined it hadn’t been easy, especially if he had reacted differently. But really, he didn’t mind. It seemed to make sense, and he guessed it was validated ever since Komaru had brought Fukawa – introverted, cynical Fukawa – over to dinner one night, and he had spotted them holding hands under the table.

It was sweet, in its own way. He knew the writing prodigy would take good care of his sister, as long as they were together. 

Rather, a more worrying thought came to mind. If his sister was dating Touko Fukawa, then…

“… hang on, Komaru, what about Syo? Genocider Syo?”

Komaru only laughed, and breaking free from the embrace, fled from the room, clutching her phone tight in her hand. That would be a conversation for another day.

“Wait – Komaru! Come back here!”

She was gone. Flopping down onto her bed, in the room adjacent to Makoto’s, Komaru went back to her girlfriend’s blog, breathing a sigh of contentment. It had gone better than expected, and she was elated knowing she had her brother's support, and was one step closer to being able to express herself freely. She wondered if Touko had told anyone herself, but she wasn't going to force it on her. She was happy just being with her - though she suspected if Touko had told anyone, she had probably informed Togami.

Now that was an amusing thought.

Her eyes flitted across the screen of her phone, where she scrolled to the bottom of the page. There, a reply awaited her, in the gruff manner of the older girl she had learned to adore.

[WithoutAlacrity]: Shut up, and stop fishing for compliments, K-chan. Also, get off my blog.

[SuperDaiKo]: But look! I’m making an effort to understand you better! However, please use less kanji next time, because I am dumb. Btw, your hair is really pretty today.

[WithoutAlacrity]: S-SHUT UP AND GO, I DON'T HAVE TO ACCOMMODATE YOU

[SuperDaiKo]: ❤❤❤

[SuperDaiKo]: Oh and my brother says hi. Also, he knows now.

[WithoutAlacrity]: How did it go?

[SuperDaiKo]: He thinks it's cool! You were right, as always!

[WithoutAlacrity]: Of course I was right. Though, remember to tell your brother that if he breathes a word to anyone, he’s as good as dead.

[SuperDaiKo]: Okay! But please don’t kill him…

[WithoutAlacrity]: Kyehahaha! Girlie, you gotta make him a little cuter for me, if ya want that to happen! To you and gloomy, both. ❤

[SuperDaiKo]:  Syooooooooooo... please leave my brother aloneeee…

[WithoutAlacrity]: Only ‘cause I love ya, sugar. ❤

[SuperDaiKo]: Love you tooooooo! ❤❤

[WithoutAlacrity]: SYO STOP FLIRTING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE’S ...OFF... OFF-LIMITS...

[SuperDaiKo]: I LOVE YOU, TOUKOOOOO❤❤❤

[WithoutAlacrity]: GO AWAY

[WithoutAlacrity]: …

[WithoutAlacrity]: …

[WithoutAlacrity]: … ❤

[SuperDaiKo]: ❤(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤!!!!!


End file.
